White day
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki n'en avait rien à faire du White day, normalement.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Kirimina, Seroroki, Iiyama, Momojirou et Shinkami.

* * *

Katsuki n'en avait rien à faire du White day, normalement. Il avait souvent reçu des chocolats pour la saint Valentin mais, il n'avait jamais rien offert en retour aux filles. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à leur offrir quelque chose. Il ne les connaissait même pas et, n'avait pas envie d'apprendre à le connaître. D'ailleurs, il ne mangeait même pas leurs chocolats. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de les refiler à Deku.

Pour cette fois, c'était différent. Le jour de la saint Valentin, Deku lui avait offert des chocolats qu'il avait faits lui-même. Il les avait même fait épicés comme il savait que c'était ce que Katsuki aimait. Comme le nerd avait fait quelque chose pour lui, il était normal de lui faire un cadeau en retour.

C'était ce que pensait le porc-épic, en tout cas. Cet abruti avait débarqué dans sa chambre pour lui parler du jour le plus important de l'année. Katsuki ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si important dans ce jour mais pour son camarade, cela avait l'air d'être une question de vie ou de mort.

"Il faut à tout prix qu'on aille chercher des cadeaux pour Midoriya et Mina !" lui dit l'autre abruti.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est bientôt le White day ! Comme ils nous ont donné des chocolats pour la saint Valentin, on doit leur offrir quelque chose en retour !" expliqua son ami avec son grand sourire.

Katsuki fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une chose qui ne collait pas dans ce que le porc-épic disait.

"T'avais pas offert des chocolats à yeux de panda, ce jour-là ?"

"Si mais, je dois toujours lui en faire un pour le White day !"

"Donc ça veut dire qu'elle doit te faire un cadeau, elle aussi !"

"Non, pas elle ! C'est une fille ! Il y a que moi qui doit lui en faire un !"

Ce que disait son ami ne tenait pas la route. Il n'avait vraiment que des cheveux en guise de cervelle. Il préféra ne pas lui poser plus de questions à ce sujet. Son cerveau risquait d'exploser face à la logique de Kirishima.

"Donc toi aussi, tu dois faire un cadeau à Midoriya !"

Katsuki soupira avant de répondre.

"D'accord ! Je vais faire un cadeau à Deku !"

Il sentait qu'il valait mieux aller dans le sens de son camarade. Ce dernier serait capable de le faire chier jusqu'à entendre une réponse positive de sa part. Puis, ce n'était pas comme si cela lui posait un problème de faire un cadeau à Deku. Il connaissait déjà les goûts du nerd. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

"Super !" Kirishima lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule. "On se rejoint dans la salle commune ! Je dois encore en parler à Iida !"

Le porc-épic partit avant que Katsuki eut le temps de rajouter quelque chose. Il se retint donc de hurler qu'il n'avait jamais accepté de partir avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de cet idiot pour choisir un cadeau pour Deku. En plus ce crétin voulait ramener un autre extra avec eux.

Il supposait qu'il devait venir. Le porc-épic viendrait le chercher s'il ne le voyait pas.

Une fois dans la salle commune, il se rendit compte que l'extra à lunettes n'était pas le seul que Kirishima avait invité. Il y avait une belle bande d'extras dans la salle commune. Sans surprise, Sero se trouvait là aussi. Bien sûr, c'était un ami de Kirishima. S'il était là, c'était sans doute parce qu'il voulait acheter un cadeau pour Todoroki.

"Oh ! Bakugou !" fit Jirou en se dirigeant vers lui. "Tu viens avec nous pour chercher un cadeau ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il croyait que les filles n'avaient pas à faire de cadeau pour le White day. Il préférait ne pas posait la question à Kirishima qui lui sortirait sans doute une connerie.

De toute façon, il se doutait bien que Jirou voulait offrir quelque chose à Yaoyorozu.

"Ouais !" répondit-il à la place.

Il dut attendre l'arrivée de Kirishima qui n'était toujours pas là. Quand il arriva, il traînait Iida avec lui.

"Kirishima-kun !" dit l'extra à lunettes en essayant de se dégager. "Je te dis que je dois étudier, aujourd'hui !"

"Ça va ! Tu auras le temps d'étudier après avoir choisi un cadeau pour Aoyama !"

Katsuki avait donc eu raison plus tôt. Kirishima l'aurait forcé à venir, même s'il avait dit non. Iida continua de protester mais fut ignorer par son camarade.

"Tout le monde est là à ce que je vois !" dit Kirishima. "On va pouvoir y aller !"

Ils sortirent donc en ville pour faire le tour des magasins. Iida avait décidé d'arrêter de se plaindre et, de prendre la recherche de cadeau au sérieux. Shinsou n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie d'être là. Katsuki supposait que lui aussi avait été forcé de venir.

"Je ne sais pas trop quoi offrir à Denki !" reconnut-il.

Kirishima passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

"T'en fais pas, je vais t'aider ! C'est mon pote donc je le connais bien !"

Katsuki leva les yeux ciel. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile de faire un cadeau à Pikachu. Un rien devait lui faire plaisir. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème pour le cadeau de Deku, de son côté. Il connaissait bien le nerd. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de trouver le bon magasin.

Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver un porte-clé All Might pour Deku.

"Tu vas vraiment lui offrir ça, mec ?" lui demanda le porc-épic d'un air dubitatif.

"Ouais, ça plaira au nerd !"

"Si tu le dis !"

Katsuki avait eu l'intention de partir après cela mais, les autres le retinrent. Il fut donc obligé de rester pour aider les autres.

"Ce qui serait bien, c'est de faire du chocolat !" lança Kirishima un peu plus tard.

"Bonne idée !" fit Jirou avec un petit sourire. "Ce sera bon pour Yaomomo et son alter !"

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !" répondit Iida qui avait déjà choisi son cadeau. "Je dois étudier !"

"Oh ! Aller, mec !" dit le porc-épic en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. "Je suis sûr que cela ferait plaisir à Aoyama !"

"Tu penses que ça plairait à Denki, aussi ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"J'avais prévu de faire la cuisine pour Shouto ! Mais je peux toujours faire du chocolat en plus !"

"Très bien !" fit Katsuki au bout d'un moment. "Va pour les chocolats !"

Après tout, le nerd était toujours content quand il lui refiler ceux que les autres lui offraient. Ils allaient donc devoir acheter de quoi en faire eux-même.

La bande d'extras avait de la chance d'être avec Katsuki. Parce que sans lui, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas pour faire du chocolat. Ils faisaient tous n'importe quoi, à l'exception de Sero. C'était le seul qui avait l'habitude de faire la cuisine. Il aidait donc les autres avec Katsuki.

"Merci de nous aider les mecs !"

"Il y a pas de quoi !" fut la réponse de Sero.

"J'espère qu'ils plairont à Aoyama-kun ! J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps pour les faire !"

"Mais ouais ! Ça a l'air le genre à aimer les chocolats !" grommela Katsuki.

Les chocolats étaient quelque chose de romantique pour certains et, l'autre narcissique avait l'air d'aimer ce genre de choses. Iida n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de savoir si cela allait lui plaire.

Katsuki ne s'en faisait pas de son côté. Il savait déjà que Deku serait content de ses cadeaux.

Le jour du White day, il attendit de se retrouver seul avec le nerd pour lui offrir ses cadeaux.

"Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, le nerd !" dit-il en lui tendant les deux paquets. "C'est pour le White day !"

Les yeux verts de Deku s'agrandirent. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être attendu à recevoir quelque chose ce jour-là.

"C'est trop gentil, Kacchan !" dit-il en prenant les deux paquets.

Il les ouvrit rapidement. Il fit un grand sourire en voyant le porte-clé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau en découvrant les chocolats.

"C'est toi qui les as faits ?"

"Ouais !"

"Merci beaucoup, Kacchan !"

Puis Deku se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
